Winx Club - Episode 317
In the Snake's Lair (The Omega Mission in the Nickelodeon dub) is the seventeenth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis After her adventures on Pyros, Bloom returns to Alfea and discovers from the Pixies that the rest of the Winx girls had left for the Omega Dimension, in an attempt to search for Tecna. After reconciling with Sky, Bloom travels with him to the Omega Dimension herself, where they are the first to encounter Tecna, who is indeed alive and well. Tecna explains what happened to her since they last saw her and that the others are in danger, and the three of them set off to rescue the Specialists first. After rescuing the boys, Tecna and Bloom set out to find the other Winx girls. They go to where the guys last saw them. Tecna calls out for them but with no response. Bloom suggest they go down there while Tecna suggests they transform. Just when they are about to, an Ice Serpent attacks them and they fall off the cliff. They land safely but the serpent attacks again. Tecna transforms and holds it off, but needs Blooms help. Bloom falls off the cliff and is teleported safely and they find the girls. Tecna hold off the snake while Musa heals Bloom with her Fairy Dust. With her healed, the others then battle a giant white snake. The giant serpent easily defeats them, until Bloom summons her Enchantix and then use a convergence of Fairy Dust to make a ring around the snakes mouth while Bloom uses her Dragon Energy attack which temporarily knocks out the Ice Snake. With the serpent supposedly defeated, the Winx girls cheer up, but Bloom explains that as soon as she'd made contact with the snake, they shared a intense psychic link and the snake communicated with her, explaining that it is the main guardian of the Omega Dimension. Once it is awake again, the Ice Snake becomes angry and chases the girls upward and on their way out of the pit. Bloom gets the snake to follow her, and as soon as they escape the pit, the snake follows them out, lands on the ground, and begins battling the escapes, allowing the Winx and Specialists to all escape in one piece. With Tecna's rescued, the Winx celebrate their reunion back at Alfea with a slumber party. Major Events *Bloom returns from Pyros. *Bloom and Sky reconcile. *Bloom and Sky find Tecna. *Bloom, Sky and Tecna rescue the others. *The Winx Club is reunited. Debuts *Ice Serpent Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Faragonda *Specialists **Sky **Timmy **Brandon **Helia *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff Trivia *This is the only episode in which the Nickelodeon and 4Kids titles are the same. *This is the final episode in which the top and skirt on Aisha's Enchantix retains its original blue, magenta and yellow colors. Due to the introduction of Bloom's Enchantix, Aisha's top and skirt are recolored bright spring-green and pale pink. *This is the first episode to show all the Winx's Fairy Dust scenes together. This doesn't happen again until episode 21, "The Red Tower". *This is the first time Bloom's Fairy Dust is used. Mistakes *In one scene, Tecna's Enchantix wings are missing. Voice Cast 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Lisa Ortiz as Musa *Vashty Mompoint as Layla (Original name was Aisha) *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Rebecca Soler as Tecna *Marc Diraison as Helia RAI English Voice Cast *Helena Evangeliou as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Lockette *Hynden Walch as Amore *Lara J. Miller as Chatta *Liz Macrae as Tune *Georgina Cordova as Digit *Georgina Cordova as Piff *Larisa Oleynik as Faragonda Nickelodeon Voice Cast *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reyonoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Sam Riegel as Riven *Adam Gregory as Brandon *David Faustino as Helia *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy Quotes "Well... I'm glad to see that you're okay." - Bloom "Yes, well I'm back to my regular self, and I am now totally free of Diaspro's spell." - Sky "Try that again and I'll wipe you out! I'm serious!" - Tecna "That voice..." - Bloom "Have you gone crazy? What are you doing? Get down!" - Sky "Wait. Listen." - Bloom "Alright, you asked for it, but... Bloom? Is that really you?" - Tecna "Tecna! You're alive!" - Bloom "Ice snake, you won't get us! My sun power will keep you away, and keep us safe." ''- '''Stella' Videos Rai English Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume